Big Brothers Worst Nightmare
by therandomer5000
Summary: Leonardo has a bad dream after a huge battle, can his brothers cheer him up? Better than it sounds! R&R x


**Hi Readers! I'm so sorry for the long absence! I haven't been able to write anything because my computer got hacked then it got sent off to be fixed then the entire computer had to be reset back to factory settings! The day I got it back I went on a small trip to Alnwick and when I came back on Monday I had no energy or inspiration to do any writing. BUT I'M FINALLY BACK! And my little absence gave me time to become obsessed with a show called 'Gravity Falls'. Anyway! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

 **Big Brother's Worst Dream**

The coppery smell of blood filled the darkness that surrounded Leonardo, the sounds of the previous battle rang in his ears tormenting him to no end.

He trembled, he knew if he kept walking he would see them.

He didn't want to see them. He didn't.

He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He heard the first scream of pain. His baby brother. The one who should never be heard screaming from an enemy's sword.

The scream repeated itself as yet another, deeper, scream was heard.

Raphael. The mightiest warrior slayed with the swipe of a blade.

Both screams were ringing in his ears, he knew one more was about to join them.

Soon enough he heard the scream of his most intelligent brother. He tried to cover his ears.

The screams rang around him in a painful symphony, he could practically feel the wounds his brothers had received.

The screams were all cut off one by one with gurgling sounds.

He grimaced as silence fell once again, it was colder now… full of death.

He kept walking forward until a light flashed before him, he stopped as he stared at the spot light. He knew what he would see if he looked down… god… he really didn't want to see this… not again.

He couldn't help it.

He looked down and an anguished scream tore out of his throat.

His three little brothers were sprawled in a puddle of blood which pooled around his feet, each one was staring at him with glassy, pleading eyes.

He fell to his knees with a strangled sob, he pulled his brothers onto his lap and hugged them tightly as he rocked back and forth.

Their blood wasn't warm, it was sticky and uncomfortable but he didn't care. His siblings were dead.

The babies he was supposed to protect, to die for, were dead in his arms. He couldn't stop the tears that fell and dripped onto their faces mixing with the blood.

''No… No… I'm so sorry…'' He whispered hoarsely. ''Oh god…''

He felt the bile rising in his throat, he swallowed painfully as more sobs ripped out his mouth.

He had never felt pain as bad as this. So many times he had been injured by the enemy and occasionally his own family… but never had it hurt this much… he felt like his heart was being torn apart by cold, dead hands. His head spun and he couldn't feel his body, all he could feel was the cold stiffness of his brother's and the stickiness of their blood.

''I'm so sorry'' He sobbed. ''I'm sorry… so so sorry…''

Suddenly he felt something tugging his brothers out of his arms.

''No! NO! GO AWAY!'' He screamed without looking up, he closed his eyes. ''Just go away''

Michelangelo was pulled out of his arms and dragged away into the darkness.

''NO! MICHELANGELO!'' He cried as his eyes snapped open. ''GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!''

Raphael was yanked away next, Leo scrabbled forward to try and grab his hand before he disappeared but it was no use.

''NO! STOP!'' He hiccupped. He saw Donatello slip past him and disappear too. ''NO! STOP! STOP! PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY!''

Silence.

''PLEASE! PLEASE!'' He cried desperately and he hurriedly looked around, he sobbed as he lost his energy and fell onto his side in his brothers' puddle of blood.

He felt the substance cover his skin and mix with his tears.

''Please'' He begged as his eyelids drooped. ''Give them back… oh god… please let me have them back.''

Another sob escaped his throat.

''Mikey, Donnie… Raph…'' He closed his eyes as the burning lump in his throat consumed him.

The only company he had was darkness.

His brothers were dead.

Leo shot up and out of his bed as the dream played over in his head. The smell of blood was still in his nostrils.

He stood in his room and looked down at his hands in fear.

No blood.

He looked at his body, no blood. He still had bandages from the battle and he still felt a little sore.

But he didn't care.

He needed to see them!

He left his room quietly, it was late morning… why had nobody woken him up?

Unless… there's nobody left to wake him up…

Oh god…

He shuddered but carried on into the living room, there was nobody in the pit.

He felt the fear rise in his heart as his stomach clenched.

He saw the lab door was slightly open and the light was on.

His eyes widened but he headed towards it, visions of three tables with three cloth covered bodies filled his head. Tears stung in his eyes as he reached the door.

He took a deep breath and peeked in.

''OW! Donnie!'' Raph snapped as Donatello wrapped his chest. ''Careful! I got stabbed remember!''

''This is payback for punching my shoulder'' Donnie smirked. His shoulder was bandaged heavily due to his stab wound, Mikey's side was the same.

''Yeah!'' Mikey grinned as he watched, ''That was stupid dude''

''I didn't mean to!'' Raph grumbled,

''You didn't say sorry though did you?'' Donnie tied off the bandage. ''There, all done''

''Thanks Donnie'' Raph nodded.

''Yeah D!'' Mikey jumped up from his seat on the desk. ''I feel like a whole new turtle now!''

Donnie laughed, he began to clear away his things but stopped.

''We should go wake up Leo'' He straightened up, ''He'll need his bandages changed.''

''He's lucky dudes! He didn't get stabbed'' Mikey helped Donnie unpack again, ''Guess that's what ya get when you live and breathe ninjuitsu.''

''He did hurt his ankle though and has a few deep cuts I want to look at'' Donnie replied.

Leo looked down at his heavily bandaged ankle as it suddenly started throbbing, his fear for his brother made him totally forget about it. He backed away from the door and turned to run but tripped and twisted his already damaged ankle. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

''Ow'' He muttered. He heard his brothers rush out the lab and stop in front of him.

''What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting that ankle!'' Donnie scolded before noticing Leo was incredibly pale and was slightly sweaty, his wide eyes still looked a little frightened and guilty.

''Hey you ok bro?'' Mikey asked worriedly, clearly both him and Raph had noticed too.

''Um… yeah'' Leo said quietly, ''Just uh… tripped…''

''You look like you've just seen a ghost'' Raph deadpanned, Leo's eyes trailed over the injuries his three brother had just finished wrapping.

The three brothers froze when they saw tears fill Leo's eyes.

Leo bowed his head to hide his tears, all he could think about was the dream… seeing his brothers die… it was all his fault… he didn't get hurt like them. He should have protected them.

''Leo'' Mikey was the first to recover, he knelt next to Leo. ''What's wrong? Are you hurt?''

Leo shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Donatello and Raphael were beside him.

''What's wrong?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

Leo swallowed heavily. Raph looked at him for a moment before sighing.

''Feeling guilty huh?'' Raph shook his head. ''It's not your fault''

Leo's head snapped up.

''You could've died!'' He yelped, images of what he'd seen in his dream hit him again. Usually he would hide his torment from his brothers but this was just too much.

He let out a small sob and threw his arms around all three of his brothers.

''I'm so sorry! I should've protected you, I should've been better!'' He rambled. ''I love you guys! I'm so sorry! So so sorry!''

The three little brothers held their leader as he cried.

''This wasn't what you were like last night'' Donnie frowned. ''You were pretty angry with us, what brought this on?''

''Had a bad dream'' Leo mumbled miserably as he remembered how he had behaved last night.

''Tell us about it'' Mikey demanded gently, Leo shook his head. ''C'mon dude, it helps if you tell us what happened''

Leo sniffled but told them everything by the end he was sobbing. The brothers look at one another before nodding.

Raphael lifted Leo into his arms, Leo yelped in surprise and Raph led them all to Leo's room.

He gently lay Leo down on his bed and placed a cushion under his injured ankle, he and Mikey made Leo comfortable as Donnie arrived with the supplies.

''Let me see your ankle'' He nodded, Leo watched Donnie before turning to his two other brothers.

''You shouldn't have done that'' Leo scolded weakly, ''You could've made your wound worse''

''Shut up'' Raph frowned. ''You shouldn't be walkin' around on that ankle''

Leo blushed as he tried to get his breathing under control. Donnie finished wrapping his ankle again and all three turtles clambered onto the bed with the fourth.

''We understand you're feeling guilty'' Donnie began. ''But it's really not necessary, we were outnumbered''

''Yeah'' Raph agreed. ''we were all injured already, it was only a matter of time before one of us got stabbed''

''It should have been me'' Leo muttered.

''You can't save everyone'' Mikey snuggled into Leo's shoulder. ''You can't always protect us''

''You could've died'' Leo hugged Mikey back.

''You couldn't have helped us, you already hurt your ankle trying to protect Mikey'' Donnie frowned.

''You were already hurt'' Mikey nodded. ''You were slow because of your injuries! Besides… If yu had managed to protect all of us you'd… you'd be…''

Mikey's voice died with a crack, he looked at Raph for help but he had his head bowed. Donnie cleared his throat.

''If you had protected all three of us you would have three stab wounds… we would have had no way of saving you'' Donnie swallowed thickly as he looked into Leo's eyes. ''You would be dead''

''But-'' Leo tried to interrupt.

''How do you expect to protect us if your dead?'' Raph growled. ''How do you expect us to win if your dead, we need you Leo. None of us died and it's about time we took some injuries for once instead of you.''

Leo stayed silent. He knew they were right, nobody had died and that was technically a win for them.

''Ya gotta stop worryin' bro'' Mikey sighed.

''I'm the eldest brother… I'm never going to stop worrying about you three'' Leo gave them a small smile. ''But you're right… There was nothing I could do''

''Exactly'' Raph smirked.

''It's ok to worry about us Leo, just don't get yourself killed for us ok?'' Donnie pleaded. Leo watched his brothers as their eyes begged him.

''I'll try not to'' Leo nodded, he hugged his little brothers before leaning into his pillows more.

''Now'' Mikey began before grinning, ''WHO'S UP FOR PANCAKES!?''

The brothers laughed as Mikey skipped out the room.

''We'll eat in here with you'' Donnie promised before leaving to get some lap trays. Raph smirked at Leo.

''What?'' Leo frowned quizzically.

''Nothing Big Brother'' Raph chuckled. Leo still felt a little confused but smiled nonetheless. ''I'm gonna go help those knuckleheads, don't ya dare move until we get back''

Leo nodded and Raph left the room too.

Leo took some deep breaths and smiled when he smelt pancakes. Now he knew everything was going to be ok.

His brothers weren't dead and were making pancakes for them all to eat together… Yeah, everything was going to be just fine. 

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
